The Wolf Hunted
by Caatgirrlll
Summary: Basically my poem about a wolf. Please no flames! Rated T because there is death.


div id="docs-ml-header-id" class="docs-ml-header" style="z-index: 1; background: #fafafa; border-bottom: 1px solid #cbcbcb; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 1px 1px; box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 4px 0px; position: fixed; left: 0px; top: 0px; width: 962px; font-size: medium;"  
div class="docs-ml-header-document-title-text" style="font-size: 20px; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap;" /div  
/div  
div class="app-container" style="height: 677.938px; margin-top: 57px; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
div class="doc-container"  
div class="doc" style="padding: 20px 12px 0px; position: relative;"  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"As snow falls from the sky/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 72pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Trotting slowly,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 108pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Shaking my coat/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 144pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I smell the pine./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 144pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Abruptly stopping,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 108pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I turn and see/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 72pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"A short, round human/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Pointing its weapon at me./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I turn to run/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 72pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"But, see I'm trapped,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 108pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Frantic as I search/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 144pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"There is nowhere to run./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 144pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"Closing my eyes,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 108pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I accept my fate hearing a bang/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 72pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"I drop to the ground thinking,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.15; margin: 0px 0px 0px 36pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 11pt;"'Humans are smarter than I thought.'/span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
